


Caça às Bruxas?

by Mary_Spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Brother/Brother Incest, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Spn/pseuds/Mary_Spn
Summary: Ao longo de suas vidas, os irmãos Winchester tiveram que lidar com monstros e todos os tipos de criaturas. Mas estariam eles preparados para lidar com os seus próprios sentimentos? - Wincest





	

\- Bruxas, cara. Bruxas! - Dean ainda reclamava, enquanto se instalavam no quarto do primeiro motel vagabundo que encontraram pelo caminho.

\- Do que você está reclamando? Eu é que fiquei coberto de gosmas e fluídos, e… Eu ainda me sinto tão… esquisito - Sam olhou para as próprias roupas, com nojo. - Preciso de um banho. Um banho de uma três horas, pelo menos.

\- É… você precisa - Dean torceu o nariz quando o mais novo passou por ele. - Ei Sammy? - Chamou, antes do outro entrar no banheiro. - Por que você a deixou escapar, afinal?

\- Eu não deixei, eu…

\- Eu estava lá, Sam. Ela estava na mira da sua arma, era só puxar o gatilho - Dean o olhava, indignado.

\- A garota não tinha mais de vinte anos, Dean. Talvez ela ainda tenha salvação - Sam o olhou mais uma vez e fechou a porta do banheiro, encerrando a conversa.

Tirou suas roupas sujas e entrou debaixo do chuveiro, mas mesmo depois de esfregar todos os vestígios da bruxa fora da sua sua pele, Sam ainda se sentia estranho. E tudo só piorou quando saiu do banheiro, com a toalha em volta da cintura, e percebeu a maneira que Dean o olhava.

\- Você não devia fazer isso - Dean finalmente falou, depois de olhar seu irmão de cima a baixo, passando a língua inconscientemente pelos lábios.

\- Isso o quê? - Sam franziu o cenho.

\- Ficar me provocando desse jeito. Por que não põe logo uma roupa?

\- Dean - Sam gargalhou, tentando quebrar o clima estranho. - Você nunca se importou, nós sempre nos trocamos na frente um do outro. Qual é? Você me viu crescer, e…

\- Só se veste, okay? - Dean falou, emburrado, e foi para o chuveiro, batendo a porta do banheiro com força. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Sempre amara o seu irmão e o desejara; era um segredo sujo que que carregaria consigo para o túmulo, mas de repente mal podia se controlar diante dele. Com raiva de si mesmo e sem entender o que estava acontecendo, ligou a ducha fria, tentando esfriar os seus pensamentos e também o seu corpo, que queimava de desejo.

Sam estranhou a sua reação, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Pegou roupas limpas em sua mochila, mas não as vestiu. Tirou a toalha da cintura e passou a mão pelo próprio pescoço e peitoral. Sentia que havia algo de errado, seu corpo estava quente, quase febril, e apesar de ter se masturbado durante o banho, já estava tendo outra ereção.

Olhou para a porta do banheiro, desconfiado, e se enfiou rapidamente debaixo das cobertas, onde começou a se tocar, pensando no corpo de Dean. Apesar de ser errado, era uma sensação incontrolável. Tudo o que conseguia imaginar eram os lábios do seu irmão nos seus, na boca dele pelo seu corpo, nas mãos fortes e calejadas o segurando com força, enquanto lhe fodia…

Quando Sam abriu os olhos, Dean estava ali, de pé ao lado da cama, completamente nu e com uma ereção enorme apontando em sua direção.

Sem pensar duas vezes, arrancou as cobertas de cima do próprio corpo e caiu de joelhos em frente ao irmão, tomando o membro duro e pulsante em sua boca. Lambeu desde a base até a cabeça sensível, mamando gostoso e fazendo seu irmão mais velho urrar de prazer.

\- Sam… Sammy… Porra! Assim… chupa gostoso - Dean mordia o lábio inferior e pecaminoso e agarrava os cabelos do mais novo, o incentivando.

Sam não parou para pensar no que estavam fazendo, ou acabaria surtando. Não conseguia controlar seus desejos, era como se o seu corpo estivesse possuído por alguma entidade, mas ao mesmo tempo era ele mesmo, como se o desejo reprimido durante todos aqueles anos, de repente tivesse vindo à tona.

Queria tocar, lamber, chupar... o gosto do seu irmão era viciante, assim como o seu cheiro. Não podia, nem queria resistir. Precisava de mais… muito mais...

Sam de repente parou o que fazia, com um sorriso sacana nos lábios.

\- Dean… eu quero você. Quero sentir você gozar dentro de mim - Sem qualquer pudor, o Winchester mais novo ficou de quatro sobre a cama, empinando a bunda, oferecendo-se ao seu irmão.

Dean mal podia acreditar no que via diante dos seus olhos. Não podia ser real. Estaria no céu? Porque Sam sempre seria o seu céu...

Ou estaria sonhando? Se tivesse algum resquício de sanidade, sairia daquele quarto imediatamente. Mas mesmo que quisesse, o seu corpo não lhe obedeceria. Sentia-se totalmente hipnotizado, porém, ao mesmo tempo estava ciente de cada um dos seus atos. Queria Sam. Sim… o queria mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem, irmãozinho - Dean sorriu de lado e subiu de joelhos sobre a cama.

Deslizou suas mãos pelo corpo forte e esguio, apertando, marcando… beijou as costas musculosas e então afastou as nádegas do mais novo e lambeu seu buraco, fazendo-o gemer de uma maneira deliciosa e se contorcer, pedindo por mais.

\- É assim que você gosta, safado? - Dean usava seus dedos e sua língua, seu pau pulsando de tesão, ao sentir seu irmãozinho rebolar em seu rosto.

\- Dean… Me fode. Agora! - Sam falou entre os gemidos.

\- Okay… Você pediu por isso - Dean deu um tapa estalado na bunda do mais novo e fez com que se deitasse de costas. Apesar da vontade de mantê-lo de quatro e meter fundo, queria olhar em seus olhos, apreciar cada momento.

Sam abriu as pernas e dobrou seus joelhos em direção ao peito, se expondo e facilitando o seu acesso, e Dean se posicionou entre as suas pernas e o penetrou quase de uma só vez.

\- Filho da puta! - Sam rosnou, sentindo dor, mas agarrou o irmão pela cintura, o incentivando a ir mais fundo.

Dean não se fez de rogado e iniciou o vai e vem, estocando com força, arrancando gritos e gemidos de ambos.

Seus corpos estavam suados e escorregadios… Sam segurou o rosto do mais velho, que se deitou sobre ele para poder beijá-lo e continuaram nesta posição, murmurando palavrões e juras de amor, com o membro de Sam sendo pressionado a cada nova estocada.

Dean gemeu ainda mais quando sentiu as mãos grandes de Sam agarrando a sua bunda, e o seu dedo atrevido roçando entre suas nádegas e o penetrando sem aviso. Sua primeira reação foi xingar e se retrair, mas Sam parecia ter dedos mágicos, e tinha que admitir que ser tocado ali, era muito mais gostoso do que podia imaginar.

\- Dean! - Sam urrou seu nome e gozou forte, lambuzando o abdômen e peito de ambos com seu sêmen.

\- Sammy! Meu Sammy! - O mais velho logo o seguiu, gozando dentro dele e desabando sobre o seu corpo, suado e ofegante.

_SW x DW_

Dean abriu os olhos lentamente, incomodado com a claridade que entrava pela fresta da cortina, e estranhou ao perceber que havia alguém em sua cama. Tentou se ajeitar, pois seu braço estava dormente, então sentiu que estava nu e pegajoso, e de repente…

\- Sam! - Gritou, ao perceber que era o seu irmão quem estava ali, completamente nu e deitado em seus braços.

\- Dean? - O mais novo se virou para olhá-lo, sonolento. - O que você está fazendo na minha cama?

\- Sammy… - Dean estava a ponto de surtar, mas respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando manter a calma. - Você está na minha cama. E nós dois estamos... nus e... pegajosos, e… Porra!

\- É… nós estamos - Sam retirou o cobertor e olhou para o próprio abdômen, fazendo uma careta.

\- Nós estamos? Caralho, Sam! Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer? - O mais velho se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, ainda nu.

\- O que você quer que eu diga? Você… Dean, você quis tanto quanto eu. Por que esse drama, agora?

\- Espera - Dean foi até o armário e vestiu um roupão, com a logo do motel. - Em primeiro lugar, nós - Apontou de Sam para si mesmo e repetiu o gesto, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de dois anos. - Nós somos irmãos, certo? Tudo bem que essa nossa relação é meio… codependente demais e um pouco… esquisita, e… - coçou a cabeça. - Confesso que já toquei uma pensando em você uma vez, mas…

\- Você o quê?

\- Eu… Droga! Eu falei isso em voz alta, não foi? - Dean ficou estático por um minuto.

\- Dean… - Sam se levantou da cama e se aproximou, embrulhado com o lençol. - Pouco antes de eu ir pra Stanford, eu tinha bebido um pouco, numa noite em que o pai não estava, e confessei a você que tinha ficado excitado ao ver você tomando banho, e… Você quis me bater!

\- Você estava bêbado. Duas cervejas e você já estava bêbado, Sammy - Dean forçou uma risada, tentando fugir do assunto.

\- Eu me lembro perfeitamente - Seu tom de voz era triste. - Você ficou quase uma semana sem falar comigo, ou sequer olhar pra minha cara. E agora vem me dizer que já tocou uma pensando em mim?

\- Foi… Eu provavelmente estava bêbado, também.

\- Dean! - Sam estava furioso. - Se eu soubesse, eu… Eu não precisaria passar todos esses anos fugindo do que sentia, e me sentindo uma aberração.

\- Você sempre se sentiu uma aberração, Sammy. Aquela coisa toda de sangue de demônio, e… Okay, me desculpe - Falou ao perceber o olhar triste do outro.

\- Eu tive que sair com outros caras, pra saber se o que eu sentia era… - A voz do mais novo saiu quebrada.

\- Você… O quê? - Dean o interrompeu, quase gritando.

\- Eu…

\- Você disse que saiu com outros caras? Desde quando você é gay, Sam? - Foi a vez de Dean ficar furioso.

\- Eu não sou gay, eu só precisava… ter certeza - Sam gesticulou, ligeiramente constrangido.

\- Quantas vezes?

\- Isso faz diferença?

\- Quantas vezes, Sammy? - Dean insistiu, autoritário.

\- Eu não sei… Uma. Ou duas. Talvez…

\- Okay… chega! - Dean respirou fundo e deu um soco em cima do balcão. - Porra, Sammy!

\- Você... nunca…?

\- Não! Lógico que não! - Gritou. - Até ontem à noite, pelo menos - passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

\- Foi tão ruim assim?

\- Ora, cala essa boca! - Dean resmungou, mas se arrependeu quando olhou para o seu irmão e percebeu que Sam estava chorando. - Sammy… Você não precisa ficar assim, quero dizer, isso tudo foi obra daquela maldita bruxa, eu tenho certeza. Nós vamos resolver, como sempre fazemos.

\- Tudo bem - fungou, tentando se acalmar. - Então você acha que se nós a matarmos, a nossa vida vai voltar ao normal? O que aconteceu ontem, vai... - Sam esfregou o lençol pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas e ranho.

\- Eu tenho certeza, okay? Nós só precisamos seguir o rastro dela, e… Boom! Tudo resolvido.

_SW x DW_

Estavam há pelo menos três meses no rastro da maldita bruxa, sem sucesso algum, mas Dean não estava disposto a desistir. Ela provavelmente não poderia desfazer o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Sam naquela noite, mas matá-la tinha se tornado uma questão de honra.

O clima entre ele e Sam estava muito estranho. Frio... Distante.

Trabalhavam juntos, conversavam, mas era como se existisse uma barreira entre eles. Não mencionavam o acontecido; era mais fácil fingir que tinham esquecido o assunto, do que conversar sobre ele, e nem entravam em qualquer conversa que pudesse se tornar mais íntima.

Era tudo estranho demais. Dean sentia falta das conversas dentro do impala até madrugada, das brincadeiras e da intimidade que tinham. Até mesmo das brigas.

Agora Sam o evitava e parecia cada dia mais estranho. Reclamava do desconforto, quando tinham que dormir dentro do Impala, chorava sem motivo algum, fazendo Dean se sentir um monstro, e parecia descontar toda a sua frustração em comida.

\- Vamos lá, Sammy. Tire esse traseiro gordo da cama. Nós temos trabalho a fazer! - Dean deu dois tapas na perna do irmão. Já era a terceira vez que o chamava, e nada dele levantar.

\- Gordo? - Sam praticamente gritou, furioso. Há algumas semanas sentia que havia algo errado com seu corpo, tinha enjoos matinais e sua barriga parecia inchada como um balão, mas ser chamado de gordo pelo seu irmão, era como levar um tapa na cara.

Sam de repente começou a chorar histericamente e Dean parou no meio do quarto, incrédulo.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso, foi uma brincadeira, Sam. O que há de errado com você? Desde quando você é tão… sensível? - Rolou os olhos.

\- Nada, eu só - Pulou da cama e correu para o banheiro vomitar. - Eu não quero ir, Dean - falou ao voltar para o quarto. - Eu estou me sentindo miserável, só quero ficar aqui sozinho.

\- Pare de frescuras, Sam. É só uma indigestão. Você não devia ter comido praticamente toda a minha torta ontem à noite.

\- Indigestão? Eu estou vomitando há pelo menos duas semanas!

\- Duas semanas? Sam, você anda escondendo coisas de mim novamente? - Dean perguntou, puto.

\- Eu só não queria que você se preocupasse - fez um muxoxo.

\- Ótimo. Pois fez um grande trabalho - Dean abriu os braços, dramatizando. - Vamos! Vista-se! Vamos passar para interrogar aquela vidente sobre o caso, e depois eu vou te levar ao médico.

_SW x DW_

Como de costume, apresentaram suas falsas credenciais do FBI para a garota que se dizia vidente e Dean começou a interrogá-la. Sam olhou ao redor, procurando por pistas, mas o ambiente levemente escuro e o cheiro de incenso o estavam deixando enjoado novamente.

Se levantou da cadeira e andou pelo local, sentindo-se desconfortável. Suas calças já estavam apertadas demais, então tinha que usá-las com o botão aberto e sem cinto, e por sorte o terno preto disfarçava um pouco a barriga, que fazia Sam se sentir como uma grávida de três meses.

\- Pra quando é o bebê? - A vidente perguntou de repente.

\- O quê? - Sam e Dean perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Está bem disfarçado com o terno, mas mesmo assim, eu diria que você está de pelo menos três meses, não é?

\- Do que você está falando? - Sam voltou a se sentar, e Dean olhava de um para o outro, perplexo.

\- É uma menina, se você quer saber.

\- Espera, você… - Dean começou a gargalhar. - Ele comeu uma torta quase inteirinha ontem à noite, e… deve estar com gases. Então pare com essa palhaçada, e me responda logo o que eu perguntei sobre aquela maldita bruxa.

\- Não é palhaçada, querido - A vidente segurou a mão de Sam. - E você sabe disso, não é? Eu sei, você pode sentir.

\- Eu… - Sam olhou para o seu irmão, um tanto constrangido. - Eu não sei como eu sei, mas eu só sei que eu sei que… Eu realmente estou grávido, Dean.

_SW x DW_

\- Não. Nós não vamos cair na conversa daquela vidente maluca, Sammy. Eu vou levar você pro hospital, e você vai ver um médico de verdade. Agora - Tinham voltado para o quarto do motel e Dean andava de um lado para o outro, surtando.

\- Eu não posso ir para um hospital. Como nós vamos explicar esta gravidez para um médico? Eu não vou virar cobaia de laboratório, Dean. Nem quero a minha foto nos jornais, como a "aberração do ano".

\- Sam, você não está mesmo acreditando nessa porra toda, está? Porque isso seria loucura demais, até mesmo pra nós.

\- Olha bem pra minha barriga, Dean - Sam levantou a camisa, expondo-a. - E como você explica os enjoos? As crises de choro?

\- Ora, você sempre foi meio… - Dean ia dizer "cheio de frescuras" tentando brincar, mas percebeu que não era hora. - Você não consegue pensar em uma explicação mais óbvia? Como uma infecção, ou até mesmo gases?

\- Pare de chamar a nossa filha de gases, Dean! - Sam bufou, aborrecido.

\- Certo - Dean passou as mãos pelos cabelos, indignado. - Vamos só supor que você esteja mesmo grávido. Como você acha que isso aconteceu?

\- Você sabe como aconteceu, Dean - Sam rolou os olhos.

\- Certo. Eu tive uma ideia… Nós nunca tivemos dificuldades de entrar escondidos em qualquer lugar, por que não podemos fazer isso em uma clínica médica?

\- Você quer invadir uma clínica?

\- Passamos por uma aqui perto, podemos entrar lá à noite, quando estiver fechada, fazemos uma ultrassonografia e você finalmente vai tirar essa história maluca de bebê da cabeça, okay?

\- E se eu estiver certo? - Sam desafiou.

\- Bom, aí eu acho que nós teremos que começar a nos preocupar em como essa criança vai nascer - Dean fez uma careta. - Mas eu estou certo, como sempre, então não teremos com o que nos preocupar.

À noite, quando a clínica já estava fechada, Dean desativou o alarme e entraram sorrateiramente na clínica.

\- Aqui está - Dean se aproximou do aparelho de ultrassom. - Agora você se deita aí com as pernas arregaçadas e deixa o doutor aqui cuidar de tudo - Sorriu, malicioso.

Sam rolou os olhos, mas se deitou na maca e levantou a camisa, expondo sua barriga.

\- Não. Não tem necessidade de eu arregaçar as pernas, idiota - Sam resmungou quando Dean deu uma batidinha nos apoios ao lado da maca. - Isso não é um maldito exame ginecológico.

\- Seria divertido - Dean sorriu de lado e ligou o aparelho, tentando descobrir como funcionava.

\- Ligue o monitor, Dean. Ou não vamos enxergar nada.

\- Certo… tudo prontinho. Agora vamos colocar este gel na sua barriga, e…

\- Ai!

\- O que foi? - O mais velho arregalou os olhos.

\- Essa merda está gelada.

\- Óbvio, Sam. Óbvio - Dean vestiu um jaleco de médico que estava ao lado do aparelho e começou a deslizar o condutor pela barriga do seu irmão, se divertindo com a brincadeira. - Está vendo? - Não tem nada aqui.

\- Aperte um pouco mais - Sam apertava os olhos, tentando enxergar além. - Dean… você está vendo aquilo?

\- Vendo o quê? Aquilo é só uma… - Arregalhou os olhos. - Son of a bitch!

_SW x DW_

\- Wow! – Dean se abaixou, desviando do vaso que foi arremessado em sua direção, e logo em seguida ouviu a porta do banheiro bater com força desnecessária.

Talvez ter dito que tinha arranjado algo para caçar, porque já não aguentava mais passar 24 horas por dia dentro de um quarto de motel, ou dentro do Impala, discutindo uma gravidez que considerava impossível, não tivesse sido o mais acertado a fazer.

Mas Dean não tinha os nervos de aço e o seu irmão o estava deixando louco.

Ainda não acreditaria, se não tivesse visto o feto na imagem do ultrassom e ouvido as batidas do seu coraçãozinho. O som mais lindo e ao mesmo tempo mais assustador que já tinha ouvido em sua vida.

Mas embora tivesse ficado encantado, Dean ainda queria encontrar a maldita bruxa, na esperança de que ela fizesse as coisas voltarem a ser o que eram. Aquilo tudo era loucura demais, até mesmo para ele e Sam.

Seu irmão era um dos homens mais fortes que conhecia, tanto física, quanto emocionalmente. Ele tinha enfrentado muita coisa em sua vida, inclusive o próprio diabo, e agora tudo o que Dean podia ver em seus olhos, era medo e confusão.

A suposta gravidez parecia tê-lo derrubado, e tudo o que Dean queria, era ter o seu irmão de volta. Mesmo sendo meio nerd, todo certinho e irritante, do jeito que ele era algumas vezes. Era o seu Sammy, afinal. O Sammy que amava.

Ainda que contrariado, Dean foi sozinho até o ninho de vampiros que havia rastreado na cidade, e descontou toda a sua frustração, fazendo algumas cabeças rolarem.

Ao voltar para o Impala, notou que estava sendo seguido e abriu o porta-malas, disposto a pegar um facão mais afiado. Para a sua surpresa, ao invés das armas, o porta malas estava abarrotado de pacotes de fraldas descartáveis.

\- Filho da puta! Eu vou matar você, Sam! - Dean pegou alguns pacotes de fralda e atirou na cara do vampiro, então voltou a pegar o facão que já estava sem corte e partiu pra cima dele.

Quando voltou para o quarto do motel onde Sam havia ficado, Dean ainda estava furioso…

\- O que diabos você estava pensando, Sam! Eu acabei de ser perseguido por um vampiro, e quando pensei em pegar um facão no porta-malas, o que é que eu encontro? Fraldas! Fraldas! - Dean atirou um dos pacotes que trouxe consigo em seu irmão, que se esquivou, colocando o braço na frente do rosto, para não acertá-lo.

\- Espera… Você não verificou as armas antes de sair pra caçar? - Sam o olhou, indignado.

\- E você acha que eu estava com cabeça para alguma coisa? - Revirou os olhos. - Mas é claro que eu jamais iria imaginar que o porta-malas estaria cheio de fraldas - Ironizou.

\- Eu... uh... Eu peguei uma promoção no Walmart.

\- Uma promoção? – Dean o encarava, incrédulo. – Okay... e você não pensou em tirá-las do carro, ou pelo menos me avisar?

\- Me desculpe – Sam deu de ombros, sem graça, e continuou a comer o enorme pote de sorvete de chocolate, que tinha em mãos. – Você viu aquilo? – Apontou para a televisão e de repente seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Que porra você está assistindo, Sam? – Dean sentou-se na outra cama, se dando por vencido. De nada adiantava discutir, tinha algo muito errado com seu irmão e precisava encontrar a maldita bruxa para consertá-lo. Sam não chorava por causa de programas de televisão. Ou chorava?

\- Super Nanny. Essas crianças, elas são verdadeiros monstrinhos, Dean. Você acha que a nossa filha vai ser assim?

\- O quê?

\- Como nós dois poderemos criar uma filha? Você é um brutamontes e eu mal sei como segurar um bebê direito. Eu serei uma péssima mãe, Dean! - Sam recomeçou a chorar.

\- Mãe? - Dean fez uma careta e olhou para a barriga de Sam. - Bom, o brutamontes aqui, foi quem praticamente criou você, lembra? - Dean falou, chateado.

\- Eu sei. Eu não quis dizer isso, eu… eu só… eu quis dizer… - Sam falava em meio aos soluços.

\- Eu sei o que você quer dizer, Sam. Deus, isso só pode ser algum teste de paciência, não é? Deve ter o dedo do Crowley nisso e ele está tirando uma com a nossa cara - Bufou. - Nós vamos dar um jeito, Sammy. Como sempre fizemos, certo? Cara, nós salvamos o mundo um par de vezes, já. Não tem nada que nós não possamos fazer. - Dean queria acreditar no que estava dizendo, queria poder confortar seu irmão de alguma maneira, mas estava sendo difícil.

\- Me dá isso aqui - Tomou o pote de sorvete das mãos do mais novo, ficando espantado pela quantidade que ele já havia comido, e o colocou sobre o criado mudo.

Fez com que Sam se deitasse na cama e se deitou com ele, de conchinha, tentando acalmá-lo.

\- Hey Sammy… lembra de quando éramos crianças, e você ficava com medo durante a noite e vinha se deitar na minha cama, sorrateiro?

\- Eu me lembro - sorriu. - Você me abraçava e ficava me contando histórias, ou então cantava alguma música, até eu dormir - Sam segurou a mão de Dean e a levou até a sua barriga, fazendo-o acariciá-la, devagar.

A sensação era estranha a princípio, mas Dean sentiu o mais novo relaxar em seus braços e continuou acariciando, com a mão dele ainda por cima da sua.

Sem que se desse conta, Sam foi escorregando a mão dele mais para baixo, até chegar em sua virilha.

O mais velho continuou acariciando-o por cima da cueca, sentindo-o endurecer e Sam empurrou seu traseiro de encontro ao quadril do irmão, que já estava no mesmo estado. Permaneceram assim, se acariciando e se esfregando, até gozarem feito dois adolescentes.

_SW x DW_

Na manhã seguinte, logo cedo, Dean recebeu um telefonema de um amigo caçador, então ele e Sam viajaram por algumas horas, seguindo uma nova pista sobre a tal bruxa que tanto procuravam.

Ao entrar no prédio abandonado, os irmãos usaram suas habilidades como caçadores e a encurralaram.

\- Dean? Sentiu minha falta? - A bruxa sorria, divertida.

\- Acho que você não vai sorrir por muito tempo, vadia! - O Winchester mais velho usou um tom sarcástico, mas ao mesmo tempo ameaçador.

\- Hey Sammy… como você sente? Me parece tão… grávido - A bruxa gargalhou.

\- Isso não tem a menor graça - Dean se aproximou e colocou uma faca contra a garganta da garota. - Seja lá qual foi a feitiçaria que você usou, desfaça. Agora!

Uma risada ecoou pelo prédio e a garota foi desaparecendo, como se fosse um holograma.

Segundos depois, reapareceu do outro lado do cômodo, em sua forma real.

\- Trisckster? Ou seria Gabriel? Como é que eu não desconfiei? - Dean o encarava, com raiva.

\- Talvez porque vocês achavam que eu estivesse morto?- Gargalhou.

\- Por que isso agora, hã? O que você quer conosco? - Sam perguntou, tentando entender.

\- Sinceramente? Eu estava entediado. Vocês salvaram o mundo mais uma vez, Deus e Amara voltaram pro céu... Lúcifer aparentemente está preso, Castiel e Crowley continuam sem graça alguma, e... Esse mundo está virando um tédio. Eu só queria me divertir um pouco.

\- E você chama isso de diversão? - Sam o encarou com um olhar mortal.

\- Pra mim? Com certeza é. Imaginar você com um barrigão e desesperado pra saber por onde o bebê iria nascer foi hilário... E Dean… você surtando por não poder fazer nada? Não tem preço - Deu risadas. - Além do que, não precisou muito pra fazer as coisas incendiarem entre vocês... O combustível já estava ali, eu só precisei riscar o fósforo.

\- Okay... Você já se divertiu, agora desfaça. Nós temos mais o que fazer, do que servir de palhaços pra você - Dean rosnou.

\- Desfazer? Sinto muito, mas não tem como...

\- Eu sei que você pode. Basta voltar para o dia onde tudo aconteceu e nossas vidas vão voltar ao normal. Ou eu vou fazer da sua vida um inferno, até conseguir matar você. Definitivamente, desta vez - O mais velho ameaçou.

\- Acha mesmo que as suas vidas vão voltar ao normal? - Gabriel deu risadas.

\- Desfaça. Agora! - A voz de Dean era perigosa.

\- Okay… Vocês pediram por isso - Trickster gargalhou e quando os irmãos abriram os olhos, estavam no mesmo quarto de motel onde se hospedaram no dia em que foram caçar a bruxa.

Dean olhou a data no relógio, percebendo que haviam voltado naquele mesmo dia e Sam passou a mão pela barriga, percebendo que o bebê que já não existia mais.

\- Incrível! - Dean abriu um sorriso, e ambos se entreolharam. - Nada daquilo realmente aconteceu, Sammy. Nossas vidas voltarão a ser o que eram.

Sam concordou com a cabeça, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Queria poder sorrir e comemorar, mas sentia como se algo lhe tivesse sido arrancado. Deveria estar se sentindo aliviado, não deveria?

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre os dois por algum tempo, Dean sabia que precisava fazer algo.

Queria abraçar Sam e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de fazê-lo. Nada ia ficar bem. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

\- Acho que... Depois disso tudo, nós precisamos de uma cerveja - Pigarreou, pegando as chaves do Impala. - Você vem?

\- Não, eu... uh... Eu me sinto um pouco cansado, acho que vou dormir um pouco.

\- Você precisa se divertir um pouquinho Sam, relaxar, quem sabe pegar umas garotas - Dean provocou, mas sabia que tinha falado besteira e se xingou mentalmente.

\- Eu estou realmente cansado, me desculpe - Forçou um sorriso. - Mas você deveria ir, eu vou ficar bem.

\- Tem certeza? Porque eu...

\- Vá se divertir, Dean. É sério, eu ficarei bem.

\- Okay, eu... Eu voltarei logo.

_SW x DW_

Quando Dean voltou, era quase de manhã. Entrou no quarto do motel e encontrou Sam arrumando a sua mochila, e a mala com as suas coisas.

\- O que é isso? Você pretendia ir embora sem mim?

\- Não. Na verdade eu estava esperando você chegar, pra me despedir - Sam não conseguiu olhar em seus olhos.

\- Se despedir? Você não pode estar falando sério...

\- O Trickster tinha razão, Dean. Nossas vidas não voltarão a ser o que eram. Não depois, de...

\- Nós vamos encontrar um jeito de acertar as coisas. Juntos, Sammy. Você não pode ir. Não pode me deixar mais uma vez... Eu não vou aguentar.

\- Eu não estou te deixando. Ou melhor, estou, mas é apenas por um tempo. Eu preciso de um tempo pra curar isso tudo, Dean, e você também. Eu não posso simplesmente... - A voz de Sam embargou. - Eu sei que essa história toda de bebê era uma loucura, e que eu deveria estar aliviado, mas eu não posso... Eu não aguento mais fingir, Dean! Não aguento mais passar as noites em claro, como hoje, esperando você voltar das suas noitadas com garotas e fingir que está tudo bem. Fingir que eu não estou morrendo de ciúmes... Eu não posso mais, não depois do que nós… Eu não posso fingir que nada aconteceu, fingir que eu não amo você dessa maneira… totalmente errada. Eu não posso.

\- Eu não estive com nenhuma garota. Fiquei apenas bebendo, e… É o que eu faço de melhor quando me sinto assim... impotente.

\- Eu não estou entendendo…

\- O que eu podia fazer, Sammy? O que eu podia fazer pra que você se sentisse melhor? Nós fomos usados e enganados, pra diversão daquele filho da puta, mas eu sei o quanto você deve estar se sentindo vazio. Eu sei o quanto isso tudo mexeu com você, e embora eu esteja aliviado porque acabou, eu também estou me sentindo da mesma maneira. Mas ainda que a minha cabeça esteja uma bagunça, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza: Eu não posso perder você, Sammy. Porque você é tudo o que eu amo nesse mundo, é por você que eu respiro e é você, e apenas você, quem eu quero. Foda-se se nós somos irmãos, foda-se o mundo, eu quero você! - Dean se aproximou e tomou os lábios do irmão em um beijo, sendo correspondido no mesmo momento.

A mochila de Sam foi largada no chão, onde as roupas de ambos também ficaram espalhadas. Suas vidas podiam ser uma loucura, mas tinham um ao outro, e nada mais importava… Sempre foram melhores e mais fortes juntos, e isso jamais iria mudar.

**Fim.**


End file.
